


Super Soldiers and accidental Interdimensional Travel: Twilight

by Lupomania



Series: Super Soldiers, and accidental Interdimensional Travel [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Claws, F/F, Genetically Engineered Beings, Just seriously follow the citation thingies in the story, Multi, Nerfed vampires, Super Soldier Serum, Superhuman, Victoria isn't bad she's just an ancient vampire, powerlifting, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupomania/pseuds/Lupomania
Summary: My own OFC, first 3 chapters aren't in the twilight universe.Pyrrha is a Furyan whose ancestors were genetically modified to survive on their harsh planet. She was born into a warrior society and dedicated most of her life to the optimization of the human body. She joined the Galactic Forces and is recruited into the TIGRs. She came out a 6'10", 460 lb super soldier.Mission evac goes wrong and she crashes in the twilight universe.How will the Tribe and Coven react to new superhuman in Forks? Set around New Moon. Inspired by Princess Alexandria. Victoria isn't that bad. Planned F/F probably F/F/F First story please review. Also on FF.net





	1. Chapter 1

A/N So I plan on being a bit of a scumlord and posting this story in multiple fandoms as this is supposed to be a big set up for multiple different crossovers. This draws heavy inspiration from Princess Alexandria and her monumental Original Character Christy Taylor in her series Not Myself, 500 Miles, and Adrift which recently got separated into its different fandoms. Can't pimp her stories enough.

A/N 2 While this story technically starts off in the Pitch Black/CoR/Riddick universe it isn't in the canon universe and many gaps have been filled with inspiration from abraxis. abraxis wrote an awesome story in 2004-2005 but hasn't written a piece of comparable size since then. Their story has a robust history and its like an interesting mashup of Riddick and Firefly with political machinations akin to Game of Thrones or some spy movie. 

A/N 3!! I know I'm dragging on but this is my first story and I'm trying to get all of this out there instead of spread out over multiple chapters. I'm not the best at conveying ideas and I'm trying to work on “show, not tell” when it comes to my writing but it is inevitable that I will need to interject something or another to further explain some complicated concept. 

I have decided to have numbered brackets that correspond to info at the bottom of the page instead of me interrupting the flow and having a whole paragraph of world building dumped in the middle of a conversation. 

So if you are still here, you are probably the type of person that will FEED ME with reviews. 

Super Soldiers, and accidental Interdimensional Travel

Furya has done well for itself by staying off the radar of the big corporations that control most of the universe’s businesses, and enforce the interplanetary laws of the land. Furya is a small colony that was established early on in humanity’s interstellar career, it's very much a frontier planet. Being a small colony on the fringes of the budding frontier gave Furya certain qualities attractive to those from various dangerous walks of life, from soldiers to criminals to less ethical but well meaning intellectual types. 

While these are hardy types of people, Furya is not a forgiving planet. The colonists, due to harsh conditions, having few scruples, and virtually no outside governmental intervention lead to these industrious pioneers using the technology at had to adapt themselves to the environment instead of struggling to adapt their planet to suit themselves. 

The use of gene manipulation was a commonplace practice for farmers and their livestock. So they already had everything they would need, and if you really think about it, it's just a life saving medical procedure. Though that's not even mentioning that there already are creatures bioengineered by corporations for use in the security & enforcement sector. 

Creatures like the Hellhound™ [1] are perfect examples of human ingenuity, the Slam Security Network created an armored mammal that solves the previously unavoidable disadvantage of such a creature overheating because of extended strenuous activity by creating selective blood flow through their scaled plates, like a biological heat sink. They redesigned the “hair-raising” threat posture with the added ability of raising the scales to aid heat ventilation without the need to sweat. So when a Hellhound is in the middle of a taxing activity such as pursuit or combat it's scales raise and turn red/orange from increased blood flow [2], and this extra heat venting allows for extra muscle mass and increased function. The Hellhounds™ also have vice-like jaws, serrated claws, and a secondary set of fangs that can envenomate and subdue their prey with a paralytic.

While gene therapy and manipulation technology like CRISPR had been used on humans for centuries, it was only on individuals with genetic disorders, never on an entire population. Even though it wasn't a monumental leap technologically it wasn't an easy task, the process started off slow. It was done completely consensually, because the settlers were the type of people to saw off an arm to survive. The first step was adjusting the settler’s circadian rhythm to make the population more diurnal ( more active in the early morning and twilight hours, cats, bats, foxes, and many desert animals are diurnal) and prone to take cat-naps throughout the day to conserve energy in the heat. The strategically minded saw this as smart as they’d’ve [3] had to train themselves to do so anyway. Changes to the population were gradual and persisted over the generations so as to ensure everything was done safely. 

The colonial geneticists also added in random bits of genetic information in order to create a more diverse gene pool, they even guided the population toward a more golden skin tone as a way to erase racial lines, and build a more cohesive ethnic group. Once they were satisfied with their subtle “biohacking” as it were, they realized they’d turned themselves into what on most other planets would be considered near death-resistant powerhouses. They had more efficient lungs, muscle function, and vascular systems, more adaptive metabolisms, stronger instincts, and sharper senses. After a few generations the facts surrounding the gene manipulation became less common knowledge. You would learn about if you took an intensive history course or certain medical courses but in general the info stopped being a part of the day-to-day conversation. This relative obscurity was a good thing because it's easier to say that the entire population looks like a bunch of mercs because of mandatory military service rather than unsanctioned mass gene manipulation. 

For a long time the life of a Furyan settler was oddly reminiscent of someone trying to survive on the wagon trail going east, and it’s amidst this turmoil that Pyrrha arose. 

Pyrrha was strapped down in an observation chamber, ready to become the perfect soldier and a valuable member of a team. As she was being sedated, she pondered how she had gotten to this point in her life. Her mother gave her an especially fitting name, as it means “red like fire” just like the vibrant red of her hair and eyes. Her full name is Pyrrha Victoria Morrígan her name is rich in warrior history, named after Pyrrhus and the coined term “Pyrrhic Victory” as well as Morrígan a trinity goddess of war. 

With a name like that, Pyrrha grew up with a constant reminder of her culture and the responsibility of each able-bodied individual. Even as a kid it didn't escape Pyrrha’s understanding that she lived in a warrior culture. Having that pressure didn't bother her, in fact she thrived because of her competitive and active nature. By the time she was ten years old Pyrrha was confident she could take on the average adult offworlder. At fourteen she hit a gargantuan growth spurt and decided that powerlifting would be her next venture into human optimization. With her large frame and genetically enhanced physiology, she was well on her way to beating Old World records ( there stopped being centralized record keeping for that type of thing ages ago). 

Pyrrha was a little different growing up, because she showed signs that she might be psionic there were others within the outpost so she wouldn't’ve been treated like an outcast. [4] For a long time growing up Pyrrha’s parents assumed she just had heavily developed instincts because of how aware she was of her surroundings for such a young age, which is a common enough trait amongst the settlers. As Pyrrha got older it became more and more evident that it wasn't just strong instincts. It wasn't until a few months after her 17th birthday that her powers became undeniably apparent. 

It was approaching midday and Pyrrha was wrapping up her morning weight training and preparing to sleep for a few hours to be rested for her evening watch, when she was struck by blinding pain in her head. It felt like a spear was being driven through her skull and the violent prodding was unnerving and just when she was about to scream… It stopped… The sensation of the assault leaving as quickly as it came left her on edge. Pyrrha was about to call for her mother when there was a sudden explosion outside the outpost. Pyrrha didn't waste a second on indecisiveness and rushed outside to see 20 raiders flooding out of their ship like the opening of a sluice gate at high tide. 

The audacity of the marauders infuriated her and she let out a war cry as she rushed into the melee. There were two raiders close to her, a man and a woman, Pyrrha didn't think about stopping her charge, she just shouldered into him, ducked his guard, extended her arm across his chest, slid behind him and leaned back putting him in a blood choke.[5] He was out in seconds, she let his unconscious body crumple to the ground for a psychological effect on the woman. While Pyrrha was dealing with the man, the woman hadn't accomplished much except draw her weapon, which was just a stunner. 

Pyrrha realized that it was very likely that she was a recruit and was only given a stunner. Thinking fast she said, “You’re a recruit right? Why don't you drop to the ground with your hands behind your head and neither of us gets hurt. Ok?” As Pyrrha said this she alse lowered her hands in an effort to appear less threatening. 

The woman nodded and put her hands behind her back and Pyrrha got a bad feeling and not taking any chances, decided the deal was off and tackled the woman, rendering her unconscious at the moment of impact with Furya Firma. Pyrrha checked the woman for weapons and found the pistol in her belt she was reaching for. “Figures.” 

The skirmish had spread out a bit since Pyrrha's last observation, leaving the ship visibly undefended. Seeing this as an opportunity to gain the upper hand while the pirates were occupied and sprinted toward the open cabin bay. As her boots barraged the ramp, the ship’s interior came into view. Scouring the cabin and cockpit for any way to quickly disable the ship, she decided that the fastest way would be to remove a power node. 

Once at the bottom of the ramp Pyrrha let her dominance be known by holding up the power node and bellowing, “SURRENDER!”

As it turned out, it's not a good idea to have the attention of that many raiders at one time. One of the raiders thinking he could call her bluff, aimed his rifle her direction, assuming she would back down. Pyrrha got that bad feeling again but ignored it because she wasn't going to be challenged. She looked the man in the eyes as she slammed the power node into the ground with her awesome strength. The moment the power node cracked, so did her ribs as a bullet tore through her liver and gallbladder. As Pyrrha fell to her knees, she felt like she was being consumed by heat, and just before consciousness left her, she exploded. 

When Pyrrha woke up, it felt like she'd been buried in rubble, “What happened? How long have I been out?” Her mother tried to stop her from sitting up. 

Her mother realized that Pyrrha wasn't going to rest until she got a report of what happened. “You've been out for a week, we kept you sedated. Nobody else got seriously injured, the raiders got stomped and are being transported offworld.”

“Was I dreaming or did it really happen?” Pyrrha wasn't certain she wanted the answer but felt it was probably better to know.

“Honey, for a long time your father and I suspect that you were special. There's no reason to worry about it, we just need to find someone that can help you control it.”

“Ok, but that doesn't answer my question. What happened after I was shot? I felt like I was standing too close to a furnace, and then I erupted in flames.”

“Well that's basically what happened, your father saw you get shot and as you fell to your knees you were slowly covered in flames and then everything in a 10 meter radius spontaneously combusted.”

As she was healing Pyrrha had a lot of time to think. Before now, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life but her experience with the raiders made her realize that everything about is built to protect. With this epiphany in mind Pyrrha set about training her newfound abilities until she had a manageable level of control and wouldn't combust if she got a paper cut. She’d even started utilizing her fire while training, that focused mindset and practice exponentially busted her control and by her eighteenth birthday she felt that she was ready for the next stage of her life. 

To a Furyan the idea of the Galactic Forces is foreign, yet intriguing. The GF is a lot like an intergalactic peacekeeping corps but they usually aren't politically or martially involved in a planet’s government. On space stations and hub planets they are basically a volunteer police force/militia, ready to act at a moment's notice. Which is a good thing because they're highly trained and highly paid, so they aren't bought by criminals. While most planets without a standing military accept the GF’s involvement, Furya is not one of those planets. Growing up you hear stories of the Galactic Forces and their Hellhounds™ but it isn't until you visit a hub planet that you realize how integrated the ‘hounds are into the Forces. Hellhounds™ basically replace every K9 unit and more. 

There are Knights that are big and tough that are bred to have undying loyalty to their handlers, these type of hounds are used in SWAT raids. Blood-Hounds are used as bomb and contraband sniffers. Wardens are made for being a watchful eye, they're what you would use for prisoner and VIP escorts, they're a sheriff's companion. Another type called Lawbringers are bred to be a part of a squad, or a pack, and they go on patrols and are built to track and are used for man hunts, like police chases, robberies, and escapes. Hellhounds™ are integral to the functioning of the police branch of the Forces. 

In the Special Forces there are TIGR teams [6] (Threat Identification, and Grunt Rescue) that play a more offensive and comprehensive role of being an assault team and the first line of defense in an ambush when in a squad. A TIGR team isn't just a handler and a hound, they act as a single combat unit, they fight together on the front lines to protect one another. TIGR handlers are only the best of the best but even then they need to go through a process to become the optimum fighting machine. The process is called project NEMEAN and involves heavy genetic modification to make the handler a capable partner to a Hellhound. 

This is important information to know because when Pyrrha joined the forces, she had her skills put to the test and was assigned as a handler of a TIGR. Since she had been trained to be a competent warrior her whole life they fast tracked her through boot camp and threw Pyrrha into courses teaching firearms, first aid, and how to bond with and train her hound, these courses lasted about 20 weeks. 

And that's how Pyrrha ended up in this chamber, project NEMEAN [7] requires that she be put in a medically induced coma as the changes are applied. 

-(#1 When I was explaining the concept of Hellhounds to a friend, I really confused him. This story started of as a fan fic in the Chronicles of Riddick universe and quickly evolved into something else so I probably didn't take enough time to explain hellhounds. They're 100% bioengineered and the wiki says they're a combination of wolf and reptile DNA but for the sake of this story they're Felines like Tigers, Pumas, Lions, and Jaguars. Just look up “Riddick Hellhound” or better yet watch the movie.)-

-(#2 it also serves as a secondary threat response since bright colored animals are seen as dangerous because evolutionarily it says “there must be a reason they aren't worried about being spotted by predators.” An example of this is the Poison Dart Frog. But bright colors are also appealing to mates because of similar reasons, it says “they're strong and healthy enough to devote energy to be brightly colored.” You could also extend this to make up, jewelry, and clothes in humans. (Sorry if that's too much info to dump, I watched a lot of animal planet growing up)

-(#3 I’m from Texas, I use contractions like “they’d’ve”, sue me (please don't, I’m poor). I try to write like I talk, seems more natural that way)-

-(#4 psionics are like the mutants in the X-Men universe but limited to telepathic, empathic, telekinetic, manipulation of energy like pyrokinesis, or precognition or visions other places. Many psionics have more than one ability. Most people are born psionic but certain people, mostly hyper pilots, develop it later in life. This has led to speculation that conscious exposure to dense hyper fields alters the mind or that whatever it is that allows hyper pilots to remain completely conscious within hyper is a psionic ability. If so, that would make being resistant to hyper the most common psionic ability by far at about 5% of the population. You can think of psionics like force sensitives in Star Wars except where a jedi can do a whole bunch of crazy stuff, a psionic can only do a few.)- 

-(#5 https://youtu.be/vYC7bHIzuqE )-

-(#6 TIGRs are like Special Forces, SEALs, and Halo Spartans)-

-(#7 Think of project NEMEAN like the super soldier project in Captain America or the Spartans in Halo. But the idea is to create a soldier with the physical capabilities to fight along side a hellhound, and to do that they augment the subject’s with Hellhound DNA. The goal is a soldier with increased strength and stamina and having scale armor plates to protect vital organs and increase the effectiveness of body armor. Pyrrha isn't the only subject, the process has been implemented for about a decade.)- I'm leaving this here in case I don't get around to explaining it in dialogue. I'm really bad at dialogue, there hasn't been a single instance of talking (yet, I'm working on it).


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was a really jarring experience, falling asleep and waking up half a foot taller. Pyrrha is now 6’10” tall and weighs about 460 pounds [1]. A small voice in the corner was barely audible, “Jesus Christ, she was just supposed to gain some armor plating not become Captain America.”

There was a low growl filling the room and it took 10 whole seconds for Pyrrha to realize the sound was coming from her. They had yet to release her bindings and it was making her increasingly agitated. “Ahem. Am I gonna be strung up all day or are y'all gonna let me stretch my legs? It got a little cramped in here while I was out.”

“Yes ma'am, right away, we just need to run some tests.” Pyrrha nervously adjusted herself and the strap across her biceps and chest snapped off. “Oh, maybe you don't need my help.”

After getting Pyrrha a change of clothes a nurse led her down a hallway to a room with a treadmill with a couple tubes and wire hooked to it. “Cardio huh?”

“Yes ma'am, please step onto the treadmill and I’ll get you hooked up and we can begin.” 

After a little bit of sprinting on the treadmill the nurse left and came back with two doctors. “She's almost running faster than I've ever seen and she hasn't significantly raised her heart rate. The plates seem to be doing their job of keeping her temperature regulated. She's been at it for nearly 30 minutes. There's no way someone of her muscle mass can have this level of stamina this soon after the procedure. Also have you seen the readings on her bone density?!”

“I could do this before the procedure. Y'all never tested me to get a benchmark before. I'm a powerlifter and strongman, I might not compete professionally but I train like one, I have tremendous stamina.” The medical staff stood in awe, truly marveling at the peak athlete before them. 

After a few more tests they concluded that she's the best soldier they've ever created. Assured of her physical health they sent her to a shrink to help her through this confusing process. 

Pyrrha stood outside Dr. Williams’ door wondering what to expect on the other side. She’d completely spaced out and when she looked up there was an old man looking up at her from the doorway. “Ya gonna come in or what kid?” He didn't wait for an answer and waved her in. 

“Alright, so your hormones might be out of balance for about a month and you’ll probably have some anger issues because of it. I'm right here if you need to come talk to me. Is anything about this process bothering you? It's a pretty radical change.”

“No, not really that radical. You see all this muscle? I already had most of this, this physique is nothing new it's just the extra bits they didn't tell me about that are throwing me off. Intellectually, I knew I'd get armor down my arms, shoulders, back, legs, neck, and ribs.[2] I'm a warrior and my body is a tool. I'm not vain, I'm proud. They didn't tell me I would get nails that are basically claws, or that somehow I'm able to “smell” people and their moods. I'm starting to think that they didn't tell me it would do that because they didn't know, and that kinda worries me because what else could they have changed without knowing?”

“It's going to be a pain in the ass to retrain my muscle memory and hand-eye coordination after growing six inches, and I'm going to need to adapt my fighting style because I now have new limits and weapons at my disposal. I'm used to wearing armor so this leathery padding is more of a convenience than anything else. It doesn't replace body armor but it increases effectiveness, reduces the need for backing, covers gaps, and keeps me from overheating because I can heat dump from everywhere not covered by body armor.”[3]

“I'm the therapist assigned to all of project NEMEAN and of everyone that's been through that procedure, it changed you the most. Something about you makes you super compatible with the process. I think that because you were already at your peak physically, the process started changing other things about you. You are significantly more armored than any other subject and I’ve seen nails/claws like that on only one other soldier. Your new sense of smell probably has to do with the fact that Hellhound DNA is mostly feline and reptile DNA, and it's probably your neural pathways to your Jacobson’s organ redeveloping. Almost all humans have a vestigial secondary olfactory organ called the Jacobson's organ and in animals it detects pheromones.”

“Honestly you've taken to this whole thing like a duck to water. I just hope they find you a pup good enough to keep up.”

“Thank you Sir, you've filled in a lot of gaps and answered a lot of questions the doctors didn't bother with.”

A few weeks after the procedure the Project Director contacted Pyrrha by com and told her to report to his office. 

“You requested me sir?” 

“Yes TIGR, I have some news for you. In light of your advanced capabilities, I took it upon myself to personally find you a suitable partner. Eventually I found out that one of our contractors, Manticore, is developing a variety of hellhound using Panther and actual Tiger DNA. I thought that it would be perfect for our newest TIGR to be paired with an actual tiger, especially considering that it should actually be in your weight class! Right now they're calling the project Longclaw. So what do you say, you ready?”

“I'm ready, when do we start?”

“Follow me.” Director Church walked to a side door and walked Pyrrha back towards her room, but stopped one door to the right. Inside was what can only be described as a kitten. “He has yet to have had any human contact and hasn't imprinted yet. Get any personal possessions from your room and bring them in here. This is where you will be living for the near future. You also have naming rights of him, his call sign, your call sign, and your team name. I hope those classes have prepared you. Good luck.”

As Pyrrha approached the kitten, he stopped shuffling around blindly, and began testing out his lungs and started squeaking like a wagon wheel. “Woah big guy! Chill out, lemme get some bedding situated and I'll feed you.”

True to her word, she set up a nest of sorts and laid down and fed the kitten. “For being a genetically engineered killing machine, you sure are cute.” For the next month it was just Pyrrha and “Big Guy” with the occasional resupply of food. Pyrrha’s instincts went into overdrive, once she broke out into a ferocious snarl when she was startled awake by noise in the hallway. 

“Well, now that your eyes are open and showin’ off those baby blues, I should start training you huh? You are growing up quick and we’ll start you on hunting soon. I can't train you like an attack dog because you are too smart and aren't as reward driven, so I'm going to treat your training like a hunt.”

“Well I can't keep calling you “Big Guy”. You are a Hellhound and to keep with the theme our call signs are Fire and Brimstone. The best name I can think of for you is Fenrir. Sorry Big Guy, not that many cats with names in mythology.”

It was very easy to give Fenrir commands like sit, wait, and a follow. Pretty soon most commands were conveyed through body language. When it came to hunting she started him on mice and as he grew he quickly progressed to rats and rabbits. It was only a rabbit a day and Pyrrha observed as he started to stalk more instead of just chasing down the rabbit. Once he showed some restraint by stalking she decided it was time to train him not to attack. 

After two months of training Pyrrha decided that it was time for socialization. She asked the director to assemble the project team in the lounge so she could introduce Fenrir in a calm environment. 

He did remarkably well at following her down the hall. Pyrrha noticed that she was exuding a nearly palpable level of dominance over the room but couldn't really find it within herself to care. Once in the room Fenrir started going up to different people and getting used to their scent. He never really got comfortable with any of the strangers but he wasn't nervous in the slightest. It's a good feeling knowing you are raising something properly. 

After a few more months Fenrir was properly trained to the level of a police or guard dog, but not a war dog, and definitely not a TIGR. “He doesn't flinch at the sound of gunfire or my flames, he's trained enough to be able to attack a low level criminal’s limbs but we don't have the equipment or space to train him in agility, endurance, fortification defense, threat analysis, or combat effectiveness. And right now I'm at a loss as to how to do anything about it.”

“That's good to hear. You have a much better dynamic with him than most TIGRs have this soon and he has reached this level of training inordinately fast. At this stage you go through bootcamp again together and that should boost his agility and endurance. And with all those soldiers-to-be around you can run all the abush and position defense drills you can dream of.”

And with that, they went back to bootcamp. It turns out that they have their own course for TIGR training and part of it is a cross country track with intensive obstacles that require tree and wall climbing. Really good training for Fenrir and what Pyrrha would do for threat detection and tracking drills is she would have people hiding along the course and Fenrir would have to find them. Pyrrha tried running through the course and tried to test her senses that way too but didn't do as well but awareness training is always valuable because she can't guarantee her “gut” will always warn her of danger. 

Pyrrha also volunteered for patrol and took guard jobs in town to get Fenrir acclimated to urban areas and keeping watch. She considered approaching the local precinct to do a ride-along but decided not to because she didn't go through the academy and wasn't familiar with police procedures and would just be in the way. 

Throughout bootcamp Fenrir kept growing and at the age of 8 months Pyrrha decided to take him deer hunting. Stalking and chasing only. It was during this time that she connected with this new primal part of herself. They stalked the deer together and Fenrir wasn't quite big enough to drag the deer to the ground. He just latched on to its flank and slowed the deer down while Pyrrha leapt in front and punched it in the skull and snapped it's neck. [4] She tore off a flank for Fenrir and set about field dressing the carcass. She removed and buried the entrails but brought along a gut bag for the heart, liver, and kidneys. After slinging the rest over her shoulder they began their trek back to camp with Fenrir dragging the leg by the ankle. After stringing up the deer Pyrrha set about skinning and quartering it, wrapped the parts in plastic and stuffed it in a simple tarp and rope rucksack. [5] 

Once back home she meted out portions for herself and Fenrir. The meat, organs, and marrow go a long way towards her daily calorie intake but it isn't quite a balanced diet, the gaps are filled by rich greens, fruits, and complex carbs like beans and peanuts. Most people don't realize the amount of food necessary for the average weightlifting super soldier.

That deer served as both a benchmark and supplementary source of meat, the mature buck provided about 80 lbs of meat, organs, and marrow which should last the both of them for a couple months if mixed in with other meats. It was decided that when the deer meat ran out they would hunt again to get another test at Fenrir’s progress. 

Over the two month period between hunts Pyrrha and Fenrir spent their time training to attack as a team. They set up a room full of punching bags and would work through them as a team. Pyrrha would barrel through a line of bags and knock over as many as she could (the bags were looped to horizontal pegs that they could be pushed off of, simulating the force needed to knock a person over) and Fenrir would pounce on the bags that were down. Sometimes Pyrrha would leave a few bags up so he could get some practice pouncing. Most of these drills were for teamwork not for technique. 

This time on the hunt Pyrrha attacked first by shoving the deer off balance and giving Fenrir the opening to go for the throat. The gap provided by his upper and lower jaw was big enough that he could clamp down on the buck’s windpipe and carotid arteries without making too much of a mess, the deer was unconscious after about 10 seconds but he stayed latched on for a good few minutes before letting go. Again Pyrrha set about field-dressing the deer but instead of ripping off a leg, she gave Fenrir it's heart. “Your kill”

 

-(#1 I'm basing her height and weight off of Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson who is probably the strongest man in the world and plays “The Mountain” in GoT, he's 6’9” and 415 pounds. Another big inspiration for this character is Zarya from Overwatch, she's a badass)-

-(#2 think the Armored titan from attack on titan but more humanoid and less like metal, more like kevlar or thick leather)-

-(#3 I first got the idea for Project NEMEAN from Fallout New Vegas where you can get a set of Nemean subdermal body armor and that lead down a rabbit hole to a thread on a biohacking forum. Idk if Fanfiction.net likes URLs but here it is http://forum.biohack.me/discussion/412/subdermal-armor/p1 read it if you wanna gain insight to some of my thought process)-

-(#4 Tigers have been observed smacking prey in the skull and snapping their neck. Though they usually knock their prey over and go for the neck and often their prey strangulates instead of bleeding out. Tigers are the only predators known to consistently pursue prey 6X THEIR SIZE like water buffalo! Briefly considered having Fenrir be part Bear instead of tiger. Glad I didn't. Even though I love bears and it'd be a great acronym.   
totally read up on Tigers and their a lot more chill than most people make ‘em out to be. They sometimes share kills and males will fairly often let another male into their territory after establishing dominance.)-

-(#5 Sorry if that grossed you out, but not really. If I'm going to be talking about the hunting of animals, all of it is going to be included. If you think the eating of organ meat and bone marrow is gross you should watch Hannibal, gave me a new outlook on food. Helpful article that includes links to graphic video guides to butchery https://www.realtree.com/deer-hunting/4-step-deer-butchering-the-path-to-amazing-venison )-


	3. Chapter 3

Fenrir is now 14 months old and is 10’ long including tail), 4’ tall at the shoulder, and weighs about 600 lb with more room to grow.[1] He looks a lot more like a lion than a tiger because he doesn't have the flabby skin a lot of tigers have and lacks stripes since he's covered in blue-black leathery scales. 

Director Church had loaned “Fire and Brimstone” to the local SWAT because they were planning an operation and Dir. Church deemed they were ready for a trial by fire. The operation was a bust on a drug lord's compound. The intel said there were 8 men and 4 women, all of them are assumed to be armed and dangerous. The idea was a stealth approach and accomplish as much as possible without raising suspicion. 

Pyrrha was wearing light weight kevlar armor for added mobility, her ensemble consisted of standard SWAT uniform plus steel reinforced gloves, hand wraps [2], metal arm and shin guards, steel toed boots, and TIGR issued face mask, it doesn't really protect your face but it adds intimidation factor. She was also issued a shoulder mounted combat knife the “Aryeh” (means lion) [3] and a Desert Eagle Mk. XX specifically designed for TIGR soldiers that she left holstered. 

They exited their vehicles 2 blocks down the street and made their way on foot. Pyrrha and Fenrir took point of team B which infiltrated from behind.

They breached the fence and moved to the side of the building stay out of sight. They situated themselves at the rear entrance waiting for team A to breach and smoke them towards the back. On the count of 10 they kicked the door down and Pyrrha roared “SWAT! EVERYONE ON THE GROUND! MAKE A MOVE AND IT’LL BE YOUR LAST!” The elements of surprise and intimidation were effective and everyone was immobilized in minutes. The only shot fired was from a breaching shotgun. It really felt more like a drill than a field Op. 

Pyrrha picked up two of the four people she’d knocked out and carried them to the transport vehicle parked out front. The SWAT officers looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and apprehension. 

“Soldier, it says here you knocked out four of the suspects? Am I reading this right? 

“The intel said they were armed and I knocked down the door and told them if they made a move for anything but the floor it’d be their last. Two of them didn't listen and two didn't follow orders. I might have used more force than necessary but I don't really know the the amount of force I need, I thought I was going easy on them and we can't very well train on recruits. I reacted with less-than-lethal force to potentially armed suspects.”

“While yes you punched them, I wouldn't call it less-than-lethal force. That's like calling a lightning bolt a taser. I'll see what I can do to put you in more missions that fit with your experience and skill level and aren't within the civilian sphere.” 

“Thank you sir.” And with that Pyrrha and Fenrir went back to their quarters and slept.

In the morning she went up to one of the project scientists and asked if she could run some tests. “It turns out that I'm significantly stronger than I thought and so are the punching bags! I'm wondering if you have any equipment that can help me learn to control my strength so I'm not decapitating anyone…. on accident.”

“I have some accelerometers and pressure sensors I can hook up to measure the force and speed of your strikes.” [4] 

“To skip the complex math garbage, you could kick someone in half. You ‘going easy’ is almost twice the necessary force to knock someone unconscious, but it's generally non lethal. Leave it to one punch and stay away from the temple, and you might give ‘em whiplash but they shouldn't die. I'd seriously advise you not to brawl with anyone who’s death you don't deem to be an acceptable loss.” 

“Point taken, thanks for your help.” Pyrrha had a lot to think about and decided it was time to give Dr. Williams another visit. 

“Here I am, thinking I've been controlling my strength for the last year but it turns out I could easily kill someone on accident. There goes the idea of police missions. Why wasn't I cleared before the last operation? And why are there no instructors? I get that we're supposed to already be soldiers but what does that matter when I could easily kill a sparring partner. Luckily I realized that would be a bad idea. But what if someone else doesn't. And because I can't spar I'm running on techniques tailored for the old me.”

“Well there are some simulators out there but GF mostly uses them for flight training. I'll see what I can do to get my hands on one. And it should help Fenrir learn how to attack people more effectively, I'm sure just about everything he knows is instinct basically right?”

“I started him training on a glove when he was a lot smaller, he knows restraint and proper threat response. This would also help our duo training. Thank you so much, I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier!”

“That's part of my job. You fight differently than most TIGRs that have been a part of the project. We’ve had some close quarter specialists but they were purely pistol, blade, or stealth guys. Figuring out non lethal alternatives wasn't an issue.” 

“I can use just about any bladed weapon better than most, it's just I have a physical advantage and I’d like to be able to use it and if my advantage is used lethally, I'd like for it to be my choice.”

“I get it, precision and control is important technically, physically, and mentally.”

It took two weeks for the simulator to arrive, be set up, calibrated, and programmed with the proper values and AI to make it a good training sim. Pyrrha spent eight hours a day for a week decreasing her strength until she could actually spar and develop new techniques to utilize her reinforced forearms, fists, shins, and claws. She resorted to using a lot of palm strikes to the head and fists for body shots. She started utilizing claws to wound by spinning someone and raking her claws down their back or swiping at their guard and shredding their forearms. And since she was working on being non lethal, she decided that broken limbs and torn ligaments were fair game. She started training using techniques from ancient Lua [5]. 

On top of this non lethal training she developed a style to kill as effectively for her as possible. Thigh kicks became a go to opener to drop an opponent to the ground where she can take them out.[6] she didn't shy away from manhandling people, shoulder bashes, pushes, trips, and slams. In most situations a straight punch to the chest will obliterate the rib cage and collapse lungs and tear vital organs. And she didn't shy away from using fire to her advantage. She’d been working on igniting distant objects, she needed more training for that technique to be combat effective. As is she can set alight anything she physically touches. Her lethal fighting style is just brutal and straight for the kill while her less lethal style is more methodical and all about incapacitation. 

After a month of training in the simulator the Director assigned Pyrrha and Fenrir to a team that investigates rumors of pirate hideouts on non colonized planets. 

Pyrrha was strapped to the nines with armor and weapons. She was wearing her TIGR issued battle armor, hand wraps, steel reinforced gloves, boots, arm, and shin guards, and her hair was in a short braid. Her weapons were the same as the SWAT raid with a second pistol, and a “dynamic entry tool” [7] slung across her back as she's in the best position to use it. 

Everyone was harnessed and anxiously waiting for the ship to touch down so they could investigate the pirate base rumors.

With a shudder the ship landed and the team de-harnessed and assembled at the bottom of the ramp. They split into two teams, one to secure the area and another to scout for evidence of activity. Pyrrha and Fenrir took point on the scout team and immediately they were both on edge. Pyrrha had two different warning bells going off. One in her gut and another down her spine in a primitive “afraid-of-the-dark” type of response. She was experiencing an adrenaline dump and was having trouble not breaking out into growls and snarls. Fenrir wasn't doing much better and his hackles were quite effectively raised. 

She stopped and motioned for everyone to be on high alert. “You- cover the rear. You- pull up the ship on comms. Tell them we have an unknown threat. Visual unconfirmed.” Once the call was made they proceeded slowly. After moving forward 150 ft the signs of human activity became apparent. “Comm the ship and tell them we have tracks.”

“Ma’am, They're not responding!”

“We're pulling back fast. Everyone to the ship.” Pyrrha set off at a sprint with the realization that she might have been on edge because the ship was going to be attacked. They made it back in time to see an explosion and raiders overrunning the fortifications. Pyrrha’s unit immediately engaged, they were the last line of defense for the ship. They'd just made it to the fortifications when a grenade was thrown in their midst. Pyrrha grabbed Fenrir and the nearest soldier and ran. Her armor and extra plating protected her from the worst of it but she still had jagged lacerations on her back and legs. 

One of the soldiers in her unit looked between the raiders, the ship, and said “Ma'am, evac the ship. Leave us here, you’re more important. You are an unacceptable casualty.”

Pyrrha took inventory of the situation and concluded that none of the soldiers would survive the transport and made for the ship. Her and Fenrir booked it up the ramp, raised the ramp, strapped down Fenrir, got into the pilot seat and activated the emergency evac protocols. The ship quickly launched and auto-piloted into space before activating hyper drive. After going hyper Pyrrha quickly lost consciousness. 

The thing about hyper is that it's basically wormholes. High concentrations of hyper energy distort the hyper field and create what are effectively tunnels through time and space. Not quite instantaneous space travel but close. Traveling through hyper isn't without risks, most people lose consciousness once in hyper and if something goes wrong your ship can disappear, it's a rare but well documented phenomenon. Physicists still aren't certain as to where the people disappear to, some think they don't truly disappear they simply teleport to an alternate timeline. Others think they travel to another universe. [8]

As it turns out that first explosion damaged the ship and is navigational capabilities but the emergency evac protocol completely overrode any warning. Pyrrha, Fenrir, and the ship were added to the list of things that disappeared in hyper. 

A/N Next chapter is in the next universe.  
My planned crossovers are in the Twilight, Teen Wolf, X-Men, The 100, The Elder Scrolls, and Harry Potter (less likely), maybe others like Naruto. 

-(#1 size is based on the upper range of a Bengal Tiger but I plan for him to end up about the size of Hercules the Liger. 12’11” long (with tail i think), 922 lb, and 4’9” at the shoulder.)

-(#2 youtube video on how to wrap your hands https://youtu.be/EhZeTyJftUE )-

-(#3 Israeli counter-terrorism unit’s knife the Aryeh http://www.jayfisher.com/Aryeh_G10a.htm )-

-(#4 http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLLmI9jPjzJeNKhS2bWwghdGq_DCRmXzob multiply those numbers by 4 or 5 and you've got her stats.)-

-(#5 https://www.awakeningfighters.com/awakepedia/kapu-kuialua/ and palm strikes https://youtu.be/Gm0SyEqc7ns )-

-(#6 thigh kicks https://youtu.be/bH8jazIETBs more kicks https://youtu.be/z0qkY4oKmRg )-

-(#7 http://www.ape911.com/de-ar6f-dynamic-entry-9-11-series-rescue-axe/17857/p )-

-(#8 basically hyper is the Bermuda Triangle. Shit disappears and no one knows where it goes)-


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha regained consciousness to the sound of every alarm on the ship starting to blare. She wasn't a pilot, and was only trained to operate the emergency evac protocols. She tried reading the sensors but the data made no sense, the computer said they were hurtling towards Earth, but Earth hasn't looked like this for nearly 3 centuries. They were making a crash landing and all Pyrrha could do was brace for impact. 

When Pyrrha awoke again she was in unbearable pain, her shoulder was dislocated, her ribs were fractured, her shrapnel wounds reopened. All she could do was drag herself into the med-pod and fall asleep. 

Luckily she wasn't out for long because she heals quickly and the med-pod was top of the line. She went and checked on Fenrir who was relatively unharmed, a little bruised but she did a good job when she was strapping him down. 

Next step was scouting the area, they'd crashed in a forest so she grabbed her “Dynamic entry tool” and opened the cargo bay. 

Immediately Pyrrha was on edge, there was a wall of scent that hit her. She had trouble placing the scent, she decided it was a pack of wolves or wild dogs. Her territorial instincts told her to be mad and show her dominance over the land. She brought her axe, chopped down a tree, and proceeded to leave long claw marks on all the other trees in the area. She split the tree into rudimentary posts and set about fortifying the area. 

She anticipated that the pack was going to show up eventually and she wanted to be ready when they did. She set about digging trenches and sharpening posts until the sun went down. Then she went inside and tried to make sense of the ship’s logs. 

The most she could ascertain from the logs was that at some point the ship veered out of the hyper stream and that she's probably in an alternate timeline or universe and either way she's stuck. If the ship’s computer was to be believed then she really did crash on Earth which is a good thing because it means there is probably civilization nearby. 

But she was only going to worry about one thing at a time and priority number one was food, everything else came second. The ship had emergency rations but they weren't enough for long and they weren't sustainable for Fenrir. In the morning she would hunt and deal with the pack. 

At just before dawn she set out to find some prey, she left Fenrir at the ship to heal. After about a half hour of following a game trail, Pyrrha came upon the most oddly erotic sight she'd ever seen. There was a beautiful blonde woman with the most appealing scent in the universe, that wasn't the odd part, the odd part was that she was drinking the blood of a deer. Pyrrha could tell because the woman’s throat moved as she drank. 

The sight pleased both the animal and human part of her at once, Pyrrha couldn't help the low rumbling purr that burst from her chest. At the sound the goddess looked up at Pyrrha and their eyes locked, she almost lost herself in those amber pools. 

“Can I have that deer when you are through with it?” This seemed to confuse the woman, whether it was because she wasn't afraid or something else, Pyrrha wasn't sure. 

“Why?” To Pyrrha that simple question felt like it was dipped in honey. It took her embarrassingly long to respond. 

“I have mouths to feed.” 

“Where?” Pyrrha could tell she was catching the woman's curiosity and wanted to do whatever it took to keep it. Pyrrha simply pointed back into the woods, “Is that a yes? Do you want to come with me?”

“Sure” The woman was obviously reserved but seemed confident in herself, it was refreshing to meet someone who wasn't obviously intimidated by her size. Pyrrha walked over to the woman and the deer, once she was within 30 ft the woman seemed to come to a realization and asked, “What are you, I thought you were a vampire with those eyes but you have a heartbeat!”

“That's a long conversation but come with me and we can talk.” Pyrrha closed the gap and slung the deer over her shoulders and walked back towards the game trail. They made the trip in contemplative silence. Once the ship was in sight Pyrrha heard the blonde gasp. “Yeah, that's a part of the long conversation. Wait here, I have to do something first.” 

She set about gutting the deer, stringing it up, skinning, and then quartering it. When she was finished she turned to the woman and asked, “If you really are a vampire, then who or what claims that territory over there? Smells like dog or maybe wolf but there's something else to it isn't there?”

“That's the Quileute tribe, they've got shapeshifter blood. This is the border between their land and ours.” Pyrrha latched on to the word “ours”. “Would they attack me? Does that mean you are part of a coven or something?”

“It depends, you are right next to their territory and with those red eyes you look like a human-drinker. Yes I'm part of a coven, you can meet them later.” That explained some things for Pyrrha. 

“Was that why you were surprised when I asked for the deer? And shapeshifters? How big and how many?”

“4’9” at the shoulder, about 550 lbs. There are about 6-8 of them. I think you could handle about 2 of them.”

“Like I said, I've got mouths to feed. It isn't just me. Come meet him, he’ll like you.” She led the woman to the cargo bay and said, “Come on out, we’ve got a visitor, be nice. His name’s Fenrir and he’s a big sweetheart.” Pyrrha stepped back to get a good look at the woman's reaction to seeing Fenrir. 

As Fenrir walked down the ramp the woman's eyes lit up and she said, “He’s huge, what is he? You have a lot of explaining to do.” Pyrrha shrugged and gave Fenrir a portion of the meat and put the rest into cold storage. She then set about telling the woman the story of her people and explaining her abilities and genetics. The woman remained attentive during her entire story. When she was through she asked, “Do you have any questions?” Then the dam broke and questions flooded out. 

“You were a soldier? Jasper would love to talk to you! You are huge! Emmett isn't going to leave you alone for a long time. Genetically modified? Really? Carlisle is going to want to know everything! Come on let's go!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! I don't even know your name and we haven't even gone on a date, isn't it a little soon for me to meet your family?” Pyrrha loved the slightly embarrassed look that crossed the woman's face. 

My name is Rosalie, I'm 102 years old and I was born in Rochester, New York in 1915. I was turned by Carlisle in 1933, and I am now a part of the Olympic coven. There are seven of us, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. Edward is a telepath, Alice has visions, Jasper’s an empath, and Emmett is really strong.” Pyrrha was about to take Rosalie up on her offer to meet her family when she got one of her gut feelings, “Just when I think my luck is turning around. Rosalie stay behind me. Same goes to you big guy. We've got trouble coming.”

Grabbing her axe on the way down the ramp, Pyrrha set out to meet whatever was on it's way. She heard them coming as she jumped over one of the trenches. Six giant wolves burst out of the tree line by the ship. One of the wolves left and came back as a man. He was visibly shaking in anger and Pyrrha lost all possible respect for him, he can't even calm down enough to have a conversation. He shouted, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON OUR LANDS LEECH!! WHY SHOULDN’T WE KILL YOU RIGHT NOW??”

“First, I'm not a vampire. Secondly, I crashed here. Thirdly, you should know not to threaten your better. If you think I'm a threat, I challenge you to a 1v1 battle. I win, you leave me alone. I lose, I leave.” She let her animalistic side to the surface and started pumping out pheromones. She saw that she was having an effect on some of them. The Alpha didn't like that and got riled up even more. 

“DEAL!” He then motioned for his pack to pack up before he shifted and started running towards her. Pyrrha for her part responded by crouching down, baring her claws and fangs, and releasing a ferocious roar. She clashed with him head on. She dug her claws into his shoulders and used his momentum to flip him over her head and slammed him down. She climbed on his belly, grabbed his snout and looked deep into his eyes projecting pure superiority. She held his gaze for a minute before digging her claws into his shoulder. Eventually he backed down, which really satisfied Pyrrha, she wasn't aware of how tense the knowledge of the pack was making her until she established dominance. “Leave.” It was just one word but it was spoken with ultimate authority. 

As Pyrrha walked past Rosalie she could smell the blonde’s arousal, which drew a smirk from her. Somewhere in her subconscious Pyrrha had decided that the dual was also a fight for her right to Rosalie. She knew that wasn't the case but scenting her arousal really cemented it in her mind. “I think that counts as a first date, let's go meet your family.”

As they approached the house she started to grow a little nervous. Rosalie seemed to pick up on it and grabbed her hand and led her inside, Fenrir came along too. The whole coven was seated in the living area, at her confused look Rosalie muttered, “Alice.”

“Hello,welcome to our home, My name is Carlisle.” For only appearing to be in his mid twenties he exuded an air of wisdom. Pyrrha could tell that it was familial ties holding the coven together not authority. If the coven was more authoritarian she'd peg the one with scars all over as the leader. 

“Rosalie has told me a bit about y’all. If you're Carlisle that makes goldilocks Jasper, tinker bell Alice, teddy bear Emmett, motherly Esme, and the self loathing one Edward, right? Sorry if that's rude, I'm pretty blunt sometimes. My name is Pyrrha Victoria Morrígan and this is Fenrir. He’s a sweetheart but he's a little injured and might be on edge.”

“Alice saw you were coming and got us prepared for your arrival, she said you “disappeared” for a little bit, did you come across the wolves? They block her visions.”

“Yes, I had to put their alpha in his place, he threatened me and I wasn't going to let an undisciplined runt like him think he is better than me.” Thinking about it was riling her up a little bit, she sensed Jasper release pheromones and she really didn't like him trying to mess with her emotions. “Stop it Scarface, my emotions are my own.” She could sense his animal nature near the surface and was about to bare her fangs to see how he’d react, when Rosalie put her hand on her arm and diverted her attention. “Sorry, control is important for me and I dislike the sensation of being manipulated.”

“You could feel me? People can tell once they calm down but not while I'm doing it.” Jasper wasn't visibly upset about her reaction, she imagined that a few people in the coven didn't like him encroaching on their emotions either. 

“You're emitting targeted pheromones or something, it's odd. Most people emit pheromones that express their emotions, but people can't sense them. I guess your whatever you wanna call ‘ems are able to influence people. I can sort of do that by pumping out pheromones asserting dominance, but I don't imagine you’d want that feeling in your own home.” At the Doctors inquisitive look she said, “Yes, you can run tests on me Sir.”

“Please sit, would you like anything to eat?” Esme looked really excited at the prospect of having someone to cook for. “No ma’am, I have a deer at home that Rosalie was kind enough to drain for me.”

Carlisle got a contemplative look on his face, “I'm not sure the deer is edible, we have venom, I'm unsure how that would affect you.”

“Venom? I should be fine, I don't have any ulcers so it can't enter my bloodstream. Plus Big Guy over there has venom and we share kills, so I'd imagine it's safe. I take it all of you drink animal blood? I really dislike the idea of all that meat going to waste. Fenrir needs about ten lbs of meat a day and I'm not that much better with my metabolism.” 

“What is Fenrir?” 

“Well, I'm probably more genetically similar to him than I am to any of you. It's a long story, I told it to Rosalie, y’all ready to hear it?” Pyrrha told her life story for the second time that day. This time she focused more on explaining the history of her world and her circumstances than an oral biography. She made sure to include everything she knew about project NEMEAN, because Dr. Cullen is probably one of the best medical professionals on earth with his centuries of experience. “I must be a sight! I'm a super soldier in battle armor with an axe, knife, and two BFGs on my hips. Honestly I haven't worn anything but fatigues for about a year and a half. Which reminds me, I take it you were a soldier of some sort Jasper? Would you like to train together?”

“No offense ma'am but I'm not sure that's a good idea. You are still human and I don't want you to be injured.”

“I trained for months to control my strength so I wouldn't accidentally kill people. Y’all might have endurance and some speed on me but I doubt anyone here except Emmett over there comes close to my power. Even before project NEMEAN I beat all recorded weightlifting/strongman/powerlifting records. I don't want to sound like a braggart but I'm extremely confident that I am the strongest person in the universe. I feel like I'm boasting but I'm certain that you couldn't hurt me while training.”

The pixie jumped up and exclaimed, “Yes, Yes, we can get to all of that but first, shopping! I'm taking you shopping, it'll be a good way for you to get adjusted. Plus, if you're going to be staying around here we should also get you enrolled in high school. Don't worry about the paperwork m, we’ve got a guy for that. You are coming along too Rose.” The prospect of Rose coming along really changed her attitude towards the shopping spree. 

“Two things. I don't have any civilian clothes and I'm wearing armor and I'm visibly armed. Second, I'm covered in black leathery plates, so unless someone here has some leather in my size I'm going to be very conspicuous.”

“Well, I'm the closest to you in size, I have something that should fit well enough for you to go to get fitted for some leather.”

“Great. You go get changed and we’ll be off.” 

Eventually she settled on a large blousy white cotton shirt and a leather vest and a long skirt she borrowed from Rosalie because Emmett’s pants didn't fit. “You look like a pirate.” [1] 

“I think we have different interpretations of the word ‘pirate’, but I get what you mean. Plus I am good with a blade.” She'd taken her knife and put on her lower back sheath and went without her pistols for the moment because she didn't have an appropriate set of hip or shoulder holsters. “Alice, add holsters to the list. Y’all have a ‘guy’ for that?”

“Yes our tailor is also a leather worker. You look good. C’mon let's go, Rose is waiting in the garage.”

“Rose? Why are we taking the Jeep?”

“Sorry but if Emmett can't really fit in your car, Pyrrha definitely can't.” Pyrrha sat up front on the drive to Seattle and about halfway there both she and Alice blurted out, “Slow down!”. The absurdity hit them so hard they had to pull over because they were laughing so hard. 

The trip was for fitting, tailoring, and for the forging of documents for the family plus Pyrrha. They got Pyrrha fitted and put in an express order of a couple sets of suits and dresses, Pyrrha didn't care about that. What Pyrrha cared about were the custom clothing items like a hooded leather jacket with pouches for insertable armor plates, [2] and a leather motorcycle vest with a shoulder holster rig that hooks to her knife belt.[3] 

“You get many orders like this sir?” 

“Not many but definitely more than you would expect. Most are veterans working in the private sector.” He thought Pyrrha was a mercenary or bodyguard. She found that mildly amusing but it was also thought provoking. What else can she do with her life? Being a soldier and protector had become her life. Maybe she could become a local police officer or something, but how would she explain the not so human parts of herself? Shelving that thought for later, Pyrrha just grinned at the old man. 

“Can you stitch some patches for the vest? I want a small name tag sized one that says “Fire” and another one across my shoulders that says “fire and” and one across my lower back says “Brimstone”. And in the middle of my back that is a tigers head.” She wanted to commemorate her and Fenrir’s stunted military career. At everyone's look she said, “It was our call sign. Since he and I aren't in the forces anymore and we weren't issued dog tags or anything, it's my way of solidifying my identity.” 

“Yes ma'am, I can do that.” They left and went shopping for non tailored clothes, they didn't buy much but they definitely took their time. 

 

-(#1 kinda like http://www.slivercreations.net/images/Portfolio/Event/20150801-Castlefest2015_003.jpg but with a simple vest not a corset and single color skirt, no accoutrements either.)-

-(#2 http://www.jpcycles.com/product/805-618 this doesn't have pouches for armor plates. Imagine it does.)-

-(#3. http://www.outbackleather.com/ladies-fitted-side-lace-vest.html plus http://stonerholsters.com/stormer-vertical-shoulder-holster-with-tie-down-1646192165 )-


End file.
